A Pretty Little Killer
by vampigirls2
Summary: Vicious. Deadly. Killer. Not necessarily the terms you would associate with a girl named Glimmer. But could love find it's way into her empty heart in the middle of a battle to the death? CatoxGlimmer. Set in first book. Rated T for violence.
1. A Bloodbath of Love

**Hey y'all! Yes, I am still alive, I just haven't updated in a while. So I've seen the movie now (3 times!) and it was super good. But, I noticed that Cato and Glimmer were… cuddling? It was a little weird at first, but then I started thinking about it… and bam! My story was born! So enjoy and please review! I got kinda disappointed on my last fanfic. There were no reviews! Please guys, it means the world to me.**

**PS – The story is in Glimmer's POV the whole time. **

**Disclaimer – However much I wish I did, I don't own the Hunger Games. **

I had been waiting for this all my life. This moment, here and now. The tube rising out of the ground, the sound of the countdown, the gong signaling the start. The 74th Annual Hunger Games. Yes, I would win this thing. I ran towards the Cornucopia, grabbing supplies along the way, throwing them inside the metal structure. I threw a knife at a girl I didn't know the name of, probably from some outlying district, like 10. She dropped dead before she had time to scream. Ripping it out of her chest, I plunged it into the chest of another boy running towards me. I wiped off the blade on the edge of my shirt and surveyed my position. I was standing in the mouth of the Cornucopia with about three lying dead near me, two of which were my kill. Clove was right near me, inspecting the insides of a backpack she had found. Marvel was working on ridding the world of a girl who looked about fourteen. Poor thing. Never even stood a chance. Well, that's what she gets. And then… there was Cato. He was dangerous. The most dangerous one here, except for maybe the girl from 12. But she was a stupid thing. We'd find in her in the first two days and she'd be dead. But Cato was different. He was strong and a killer, but he wasn't stupid. He knew how to hunt. He looked at me from where he stood over a boy's corpse.

"Glimmer! Start gathering the supplies!" He called, removing his fine knife from the boy's chest. I nodded.

"I'm on it!" I yelled back, quickly scooping up food and packs, chucking them deep inside the Cornucopia. We needed to collect all the supplies before any of the other tributes could grab something valuable. Once all weapons and food were secured, we gathered together. We being me, Cato, Clove, and Marvel. Six bodies lay still around us.

"Alright, we need to find a way to protect our stash. Even with someone on guard, the others could launch a raid. Then we'd be left with nothing. Any ideas?" Cato immediately started acting as the leader, keeping order in his troops. Clove speaks up.

"The boy from 3. I've seen him in the training center. He's good with mechanics and stuff. Maybe he could be of use." Clove stood next to Cato, as if she was the teacher's pet. She was pretty, but Cato could care less.

"I'll stand guard if you wanna hunt him down, Clove. He couldn't have gotten far." I said, looking at Cato the whole time.

"She's right. Marvel, Clove, find him and bring him back here. Do what you need, but make sure he's still alive." Cato said with a grim look on his face. I grinned. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Cato would make a good ally. The hard part would just be killing him. Maybe I could do it in his sleep…

"Glimmer, help me sort through these backpacks." Cato called me over. For a while, we were quiet, considering what items could be of use and those that could not. Then, he moved closer to me.

"So what do you think about the girl from 12?" He asked me.

"When we find her, I call killing her first." I said. Cato smiled.

"I like the way you think." He laughed, a laugh that could both captivate and kill. He ran a hand though my hair, fingering my blond glossy curls.

"Pretty hair. It suits you." I shuddered at the tough of his hand.

"Thanks. I guess that's how I got my name." Cato chuckled quietly.

"I'm gonna have a hard time killing you, Glimmer. Allies? For now, at least." He asked. I could tell this is how he's been thinking ever since the minute his name got called. How to narrow down the competition until a single soul remains in the arena, that being his own.

"Allies." I agreed. Even though I knew one of us wasn't going to be coming out alive, it felt good to have someone on my side. We didn't talk much after that, just the occasional comment as we set up our camp and rolled out sleeping bags. It had been nearly an hour before the others returned. Clove and Marvel stalked towards the Cornucopia, dragging the boy unconscious behind them. By the look on Clove's face, it hadn't gone very well. When she reached the inside, she threw the boy's body down at Cato's feet.

"Remind me to never go after someone alone with this fool. Got lost about three times." Clove glared at Marvel. _Someone_ needs anger management. When the boy woke up, Cato immediately set him to work. He informed him what was needed of him and it turns out Clove was right. The boy was smarter than we thought him to be. He came up with the idea of re-burying the land mines from the tubes around the pile of supplies. By nightfall, we had a fully protected stock of weapons and food. We had a small dinner of bread and jerky, then settled down to watch the faces of the dead tributes appear in the night sky. I lay in the mouth of the Cornucopia in a sleeping bag with Cato. After the show, I snuggled against his body, embracing the warmth. I pulled the sleeping bag up to my chin, warding off the cold. I could tell he decided to trust me by the way he leaned his head against mine. This was good. The strongest one here was on my side, so I was going to make it. But then something unexpected happened.

"When we find her, she's all yours." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I had allied with him for strength, protection, but something else was stirring inside me. A feeling that made me want to forget the world and only focus on him. Him and his beautiful blue eyes and shimmering blond hair. As ridiculous as it seems, given the circumstances and me being _me_, I just might possibly be falling in love. Maybe.


	2. Hunt Them Down

**Yay for super quick updates! I love writing this, its super fun so I decided to try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also, shout-out to my first reviewer, Fluffy Parakeet. Hope you like this chapter! And as always: review! **

When I woke up, I found myself wrapped in Cato's arms, one hand holding a knife. Sunlight blinded me and I was aware of a surging heat. I remembered a vague feeling of some kind of warmth stirring inside my heart from last night, but quickly shook it off. I glanced around at the others. Clove was lying in the grass, curled up around her precious knife as if it was her baby. Marvel lay on his side, mouth open, drool dripping out the corners. The boy from 3 had fallen asleep sitting up against the side of the Cornucopia. I shook Cato awake. He looked momentarily confused about where he was. For a minute, he looked almost… innocent. Then he reminded himself he was stuck in an arena where he had to fight for his survival and turned back into the killing machine I know. I helped him fix breakfast and wake up the others. We ate some crackers and a few berries Marvel had found last night. We all agreed that we needed to get some real meat, so we headed out, fully equipped with shiny new lethal weapons, all the work of a Gamemaker. About three hours later, we had two rabbits, four birds, and a deer, a lucky find considering where we are.

"What time do you think it is?" Clove asked as we started a fire to cook a rabbit.

"Three, maybe three thirty." The boy from 3 answered. We all looked up, a bit startled. He didn't talk much but when he did, he acted like he chose his words very carefully, as if one faulty word placement could cause his downfall. And it could. Smart boy. He just might make it to the final ten. If he was careful.

"Alright, tomorrow we move out. We need to hunt down the others, find their location. Most of them shouldn't be a threat. 13 dead, eleven to go." Cato said. I could practically see the gears turning in his head, calculating how long it would take until he remained. The rest of the day was remotely calm. We sorted through packs, hunted game, gathered food. By nightfall we had an even bigger stockpile than before. As I watched the faces in the sky, I found there was only one dead today. The girl from 8. Probably killed by Thresh. He could be a threat. Big and powerful. I pushed the thought out of my head and laid down on the hard ground again, thankful for the sleeping bag. Cato slipped in next to me. He wrapped his arm around my hip, pulling my body closer to his.

"And here we are, once again. This is ridiculous, Glimmer. What are we doing?" He asked me, his tone soft and seductive. I gave in.

"No clue." I breathed, resting my head on his chest, right where his black heart beat.

The next morning was the same as the last. The same fake sun beating down, the recorded chirps of morning birds, the scientifically created dew drops resting on the grass. And Cato's arm around me. It felt alien, yet strangely comforting. I didn't want to wake him up because I liked the feeling. So I lay there, my hands entwined with his, thinking. I did a mental recount of who was left that posed some sort of a threat. 12, 11, and possibly 5. I'd seen the girl from there in the Training Center. She was quick and might be able to just wait out the fight. The others I needed dead. I wonder if Lover Boy could be of any use. He probably knows where Fire Girl is if he's not with her. Cato rolled over, bringing me with him, and snapping me out of my thoughts. He lay on his side, me trapped underneath his arms, but loving every minute of it. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. He soon opened his eyes and I found myself staring longingly into them. And that's when I decided to admit it to myself. As much as I didn't want to, I was falling in love. It was _so_ stupid. One of us wasn't getting out of here and I knew it. But there was some sort of flicker of hope that made me want to believe it was true. But I had to stop thinking like this. _Get your head back in the game, Glimmer. _I thought to myself.

"Good morning." I said in a lame attempt to look sane on the outside while I was having a mental frenzy on the inside.

"Good morning to you, too." His voice had lost its softness from last night, no long sounding sleek and sexy.

"Sleep well?" I asked, making small talk before I had to force myself to get up.

"As well as I could, given the circumstances." He smiled weakly, and I knew he felt the same way I did. Not quite ready to put back on the mask we hide behind, not wanting to become the person we want everyone else to think we are. I laid there for a minute, resting my head on his chest again. Cato was smart. He had wrapped the sleeping bag around us so the cameras couldn't see the way we were laying against each other. If anyone saw us, we would lose sponsors and become known as lovesick weaklings. And I couldn't let that happen, not after what I've done to get in this arena.

"I'm going to find a way. I'm going to find a way to get us both out of here, Glimmer. No matter what it takes." He whispered quietly so no cameras could detect his words. The statement both shocked and flattered me. Could he really make room in his heart for me? But I could hear the determination in his voice. When he set his mind to something, he was going to do it. So I agreed.

"Thank you." I whispered into his shirt.

"Alright, let's do this." He said in a louder voice, as if nothing had ever happened. He had put back on the mask and was going out to face the world. Back to Cato. The fake Cato. Not the one I knew was real, no, that personality was far too dangerous.

By the time everyone was ready to get on the move, it was late morning. Ten thirty, maybe eleven. We stomped through the forest, not caring who heard. Power in numbers, they say. If anyone dared show their face, they'd be dead in a minute. We looked for water, because any lone tributes would have to have some source of water. I could tell by the look on Clove's face that she was jealous Cato had chosen me over her. I was his sidekick, the one he trusted to do the job if he couldn't. And Clove hated it. I don't blame her. He _did_ betray his own district partner. Eventually, we came upon a river running north. And lying a few feet from the shore stood Lover Boy's camp.

**Like it? This chapter was kinda long, but it's filled with a little fluff. I tried to follow the book's plotline and go from the Careers' point of view. But I'm slowly inching my way to the big Tracker Jacker finale! So we'll see how that goes. Review!**


	3. The Downfall

**Ok, so I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner! I was planning on updating last Saturday, but I had too much homework. Grr, homework ruins my life. Only like five more weeks of school and then I'll be free! Once its summer, expect updates a lot faster because I get bored very easily. **

He was actually doing pretty well, considering he was on his own. He had a small pile of a few berries, roots, and the remainders of a fish he had caught. When he saw us approaching him, his eyes widened in fear. But he was smart enough to know it was too late to run now, unless he wanted a knife in the back. So he stood up and looked Cato in the eye.

"Go ahead. Kill me." His voice sounded weary, but he made an attempt to sound strong in the last few moments of his life. Cato laughed.

"Well, Lover Boy, any other day I would. But you know where the girl is. Lead us to her and we'll let you live a few more days." There it was. The old Cato who was ruthless and had no mercy. Direct and to the point. He wasn't one to lead you on.

"I don't know where she is." Peeta tried to stall.

"We all know that's a lie. Now tomorrow you'll show us where she is or your dead." Clove spoke up. Cato looked back at her and gave her a nod of approval. Her face lit up. And by the way Peeta gathered his supplies, shaky but determined, I could tell it was real. He hadn't lied to get sponsors. He really loved her. For a second, I understood him. How terrible it is to be throw into an arena with the love of your life, knowing that one won't came out. And I felt a flicker of fury, anger directed at the Capitol for doing something like this to us, when they claimed to be our "protectors". Didn't they understand? Didn't they know something like this was bound to happen sometime? Love finds its way into the worst places to grow and sprouts there like a weed. So I plucked the weed as hard as I could, yanking up its roots. My brief tantrum of injustice soon died and turned into nothing but ashes, leaving me feeling weak and helpless. I fluttered back into reality, Peeta's voice tearing me from the recesses of my dark and confusing mind.

"So, what exactly are you going to do to me?" Peeta asked, still looking a bit flustered.

"Well, first we're going to find a place to camp for the night. It's getting dark." Cato said, obviously annoyed.

"And I already told you, you'll show us where Girl on Fire is tomorrow. Now let's move out." Clove said, vying for Cato's attention. He simply shot a glare at her. Cato was already annoyed that Fire Girl wasn't with Peeta and Clove's stupid little teacher's pet act was getting on his last nerve. So I ran from my spot in the back of the group until I was standing next to Cato. He looked at me and gave me a half-hearted smile. In another place, somewhere far away and different from here, I would have slid my hand into his and told him everything was going to be okay, that we would make it. If only it was true.

…**..**

We settled down in a dead meadow, where it looked like someone had forgotten to tend the pretty flowers, so they wilted, but didn't quite die. What a terrible fate.

"Who wants to stay up as guard first?" Marvel asked. I volunteered, not feeling very tired despite my current circumstances. After we had roasted a rabbit over a fire and ate some leaves Clove gathered, we got ready for bed. I watched the death count that night as if in a trance, not really seeing the faces flashing by. Two boys and I think the girl from 7. It was strange. When I first came into the arena, I could look around and assure myself that this was no obstacle for me, that I could kill all these people and not think twice about it. But so much had happened in my time here that I had turned into something else. Once a pretty little killer, now nothing but a homesick girl wishing to be anywhere but here. I settled down in between Peeta and Cato, quietly stomping out the remains of the campfire. I glanced at Peeta. He was facing towards me and appeared to already be asleep.

"Are you standing guard?" He whispered quietly. Guess I was wrong about him being asleep.

"More like sitting, but yeah. I am." I answered. He chuckled.

"Goodnight, Glimmer." He said, surprising me. I mean, I'm sure he knows my name, but I never thought he would use it. Oh, well. Guess it didn't really matter. Cato would kill him once we found Girl on Fire. Somehow, I wasn't really as enthusiastic as I had once been about killing 12. I would still do it, but I wouldn't really taste the victory much. Maybe I could convince Cato to let me kill Fire Girl and Peeta at the same time that way they could die together. Cato. I looked over at him. He was lying stretched out, as if he hadn't a care in the world. I brushed some dirty blond hair off his forehead, letting my fingers linger on his face. I lightly traced every feature on his face, being careful not to wake him, so I would have him memorized by the time I die. Slowly, I bent over and kissed his cheek gently. Love. What trouble it gets us into.

…**.**

I woke up the next day feeling even more drained than before, it that was even possible. Today, we hunt her down. We didn't waste much time, packing up quickly and efficiently. Peeta acted as if he was leading us to her, so Cato would let him live longer, but it was clear he didn't know what he was doing. But somehow, he got lucky. We found Katniss in a small pool, looking exhausted. She looked like she had been burned and bruised all at the same time, which was actually very likely. Clove broke out in a run and lead the rest of us on a wild chase after her. Cato yelled loudly, something about not much time left. It was a good half mile before we lost sight of her, only to see her face reappear in a tree above us.

"You better get down here so we can kill you!" Marvel shouted. We all paused, momentarily taken aback by his stupidity, and then quickly recovered. Cato tried to throw a knife but missed her by a long shot. I spoke up.

"Cato, you told me I could have her!" I said, making an effort to appear fierce on the outside.

"Fine. Just make sure she dies." He agreed, looking sweaty and red from the sprint. I loaded an arrow and aimed with dead accuracy at her heart, not wanting to miss a target. I shot and cursed under my breath as the arrow missed her by an inch.

"Guys, let's just wait her out. She has to come down sometime. Either that or starve." Peeta suggested, looking like he was going to crumple up and die any second. I glanced at him, giving him what I hoped to be sympathy. We took turns hunting for the rest of the day till nightfall and laid down to try to salvage some sleep. Cato slid into the sleeping bag with me. No soft, sweet words tonight. He hadn't quite taken off the mask yet. Even with his arm around me, I could tell he was still in his killer mindset. I tried to make the best of it and kissed him on the cheek, then lay my head on his chest, drifting off to a restless sleep.

…**.**

I woke to a world full of pain the next morning. Tracker Jackers. Thousands of them. Swarming my body, injecting their venom into my veins. I was a goner. I felt Cato pick me up as I my body twitched with pain. He carried me in his arms, not caring how many stung him. We ran for the river nearby. He didn't hesitate as he plunged into the icy water, taking me down with him. I resurfaced a few seconds later, free of the bugs, but scarred by their stings. Cato still had his arms locked around me and I held on for dear life. But it was too late. My breathing came slower and slower, and so did his. A few seconds later, it completely stopped, and Cato's heart mimicked mine. We sunk to the bottom of the river, lifeless. I was still holding on, the words _I love you_ that Cato had whispered before I died echoing in my empty mind. That's a good way to die, don't you think? In the person you love most's arms. I was planning on killing Peeta and Fire Girl the same way. But I guess karma was a little too quick.

**The end! What do you think? Too sad? I had originally written a much more tragic ending but hated it and ending up trashing it. I could never do that to Cato and Glimmer! Lol. Please review and share your thoughts. I am currently working on another Cato and Glimmer fic, so that will be up soon. Any suggestions or comments, I would love to hear them. Thanks guys! **


End file.
